A Fitting Appointment
by Molkite
Summary: Bashir is sent to Garak for a new dress uniform when he loses his In season 1 What could possible happen? Slash warning Garak/Bashir. OOC.


Bashir groaned and entered Garak's shop. He hadn't had a chance to visit the Cardassian as he'd been invited to do on their first meeting. Part of him was a little nervous, as extroverted as Garak was there was also a hidden sinister side to him, as well as all the roomers he had heard from Myles.

"Ah Julian, please come… I need you to stand right here."

"How did you?"

"Sisko advised me you'd be stopping by. Somebody lost their dress uniform?"

Julian blushed and stood on the spot Garak had gestured to. The Cardassian retrieved some basic tools from his desk and began to measure him. Starting with his arms. Julian was confused.

"I thought you'd have my measurements on file? Aren't Starfleet uniforms standard sizes?"

"Not when you come to my shop they aren't."

Julian shivered as Garak's fingers brushed his neck, they were unusually cold. Garak wrapped the tape measure round his neck, Julian was nervous. What if this was a trap? What if he really wanted to murder him? Julian used two fingers and pulled the tape measure away turning to face him.

"I'm sorry I'm not comfortable with this."

"Doctor Julian Bashir, unless you want me to tie you down to that chair, stand still and let me finish taking your measurements."

Julian paused for a moment but eventually complied, turning his back on Garak once more. Again the tape was wrapped round his neck but soon released, Garak then wrapped it round his chest. Julian was sure his arms had lingered a little too long, but thought nothing of it, perhaps he was struggling with the tape.

"So why isn't the Quarter master doing this? Surely you're losing business?"

"I don't usually do Starfleet commissions, but I thought I would make an exception considering how nicely Sisko asked me." Garak's hands expertly fell to Bashir's waist and the tape pulled tight. Julian felt the unusual sensation of the tape moving against his uniform. Garak rounded him and knelt in front of him.

"You're a very slight man Julian, you would be good for covert ops. Have you ever considered it?"

"You mean spying?"

Garak pulled the tape measure tight for a moment before he stood slowly, meeting Julian's eyes. "Let me tell you something, I am not a spy. I used to be yes, but for now I am merely a Cardassian exile trying to make his way in the universe." Garak sank back to his knees and made a note of the measurement.

"So… What is your bread and butter then? What keeps this place in business?" Julian clawed for conversation topic, quite frankly he felt uncomfortable with a Cardassian knelt facing his crotch.

" I do a lot of work for off station visitors who find my work, impressive. I also do a lot of off duty clothes for the crew."

Garak sounded preoccupied as he stood and stretched his back, he wrote something down on a PADD, and uncomfortable with the silence Julian swung his arms in front of him. He could now see why people always talked about Cardassian art and their fine work. All of Garak's garments were beautiful and were made to fit a wide range of body shapes and heights. Julian was so impressed he didn't notice Garak lean down in front of him again and take his outside leg measurement.

"I'm impressed…"

Swiftly Garak moved the tape to Julian's inside leg, Julian blushed and tried to back up but Garak used a strong arm to keep him in place. "I'm not finished yet." Garak felt something press against it, he didn't think much of it until he noticed just where his hand was.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"Why are you sorry Doctor?" Garak bit his bottom lip, trying to calm his body, hormones now raged inside of him, making him think the most impure thoughts.

"Umm I…"

Garak stood tall and pressed his body close to Julian's. If he wanted to he could run, he could run screaming and never come back to his shop. But he didn't, Julian stood tall next to him, he could feel the difference in their body temperatures. Julian shakily reached up and touched his face, Garak froze. This was such an intimate act yet it felt so normal, as though they had done it many times before.

"I think I'll come back later." Julian's face suddenly flourished pink and he whipped his hand away, quickly headed for the door.

"Is that really what you want?"

Julian froze and looked down. He stood motionless for a moment. "I'm not sure…"

"Then come back later and I'll help you make up your mind." Garak was suddenly behind him, standing irresistibly close. His words caressed Julian's neck, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled to attention. He nodded and without looking back he left Garak's shop.

Garak laughed to himself and binned the information on the PADD. He hadn't really needed to measure Julian, he could've done it from the information Sisko had given him.


End file.
